


Salvato dall'amore

by ImperialPair



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12494212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair





	Salvato dall'amore

C'erano giorni in cui non poteva far almeno di stingere all'interno del palmo quella collana, gli fu regalata da una persona molto importante per lui, il ragazzo del quale era e del quale è tuttora innamorato, quello infatti fu un dono per l'anniversario della loro relazione.  
Aveva un ciondolo a forma di medaglietta tonda, era uno di quelli dove s'inseriva una fotografia, anche al suo interno ce n'era una, quella che si scattarono durante uno dei loro appuntamenti e che fu divisa in due parti ognuno di loro prese quella che ritraeva l'altro.  
Era davvero felice in quel periodo della sua vita, l'amore che provava e quello che riceveva, erano stati in grado di riempire quel terribile vuoto che nel corso degli anni si era formato dopo la morte dei suoi genitori.  
L'amore l'aveva aiutato molto a superare quel difficile periodo in cui in lui c'era solo una terribile sofferenza che riusciva a sfogare solo facendo male alle persone che lo circondavano quando era preda di una terribile ira che non riusciva a controllare, perdeva le staffe dappertutto e riusciva a sfogarlo solo con una forza bruta.  
Tutto cambiò quando alla scuola superiore incontrò il presidente del consiglio studentesco, Cross Kaname*, che dandogli tante attenzioni riuscì a dargli un sollievo che mai si sarebbe immaginato di poter provare, fu grazie a lui che poté nuovamente sentirsi un ragazzo come gli altri e credeva chiaramente che quel periodo sarebbe durato per l'eternità.  
  
  
* Non vorrei fare spoiler ma frse quest'informazione la devo spiegare, Kaname e Yuuki sono stati adottati entrambi da Cross Kaien e quindi hanno ereditato il suo cognome.


End file.
